dtmfandomcom-20200213-history
Christian Vietoris
Christian Vietoris is a German racing driver in the 2015 DTM Championship, driving for HWA AG.'Christian Vietoris', dtm.com, (DTM, 2015), http://www.dtm.com/en/driver/christian-vietoris?language=en-gb, (Accessed 10/05/2015) Vietoris uses the #8 Mercedes C63 DTM, and is in his fifth season in the DTM. Current Season Vietoris is a member of the Mercedes-Benz Junior Team, alongside Robert Wickens whom he joins at HWA.'Christian Vietoris', wikipedia.org, (Wikipedia, 06/05/2015), http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Christian_Vietoris, (Accessed 10/05/2015) At the season opener in Hockenheim, just missing out on the final point in the second race of the weekend. Background Vietoris started in karting, before starting in a full racing career in the Formula BMW ADAC Championship 2005, taking sixteenth overall with 17 points. His 2006 campaign in the BMW ADAC Championship ended in glory, with Vietoris earning a drive in German Formula 3 as his prize for the title. A single, 2007 campaign in German F3 ended with Vietoris in sixth, with the Formula 3 Euro Series arriving to him in 2008. After taking a single win in 2008, Vietoris finished runner-up in 2009. After four wins, Vietoris missed out to future F1 racer Jules Bianchi, moving on to the GP2 Series in 2010, taking a single win (having spent the winter in the Asia version of the said series). In 2011, Vietoris received backing from Mercedes-Benz, completing a final season in GP2, while also competing in the DTM. DTM History Signed for Persson Motorsport, Vietoris used an older Mercedes C-Class in the 2011 season, surprising the field with a points finish at the third from last round. With a new Mercedes C63 DTM under him, Vietoris improved in 2012, missing out on a podium at the season opener in Hockenheim. 25 points were his final total for the year, good enough for twelfth overall. By far his best season, 2013 saw Vietoris stand on the podium four times on his way to fourth in the championship. Yet, it was a memorable race in Oschersleben during the 2014 season for which Vietoris earned respect, taking his first DTM victory. He went on to finish fourth in the championship with 69 points, as part of the HWA AG squad for the third year in a row. Full DTM Record Vietoris' full results from his }} starts in the DTM are outlined in a series of tables below. DTM Entries The list below includes all of the teams and cars, as well as overall finishing positions for Vietoris during his DTM career: Career Results Below is a table showing 's full DTM record. |- | | | | | | | | | | |pts = 4 |pos = 14th}} | | | | | | | | | | |pts = 25 |pos = 12th}} | | | | | | | | | |pts = 77 |pos = 4th}} | | | | | | | | | |pts = 69 |pos = 4th}} |- |} References Videos and Images: *Lutz H, 'Christian Vietoris, Bild entstanden im Rahmen des A1GP-Rennwochenendes auf dem Automotodrom Brno.', commons.wikimedia.com, (Wikimedia, 13/10/2007), http://commons.wikimedia.org/wiki/File:Vietoris_christian.JPG, (Accessed 18/05/2015) References: Category:Drivers Category:Current Drivers Category:German Drivers Category:HWA AG